


Magic and Chivalry

by Nhuyle



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Fantasy AU, Hollstein AU, Magic and Chivalry, mac au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhuyle/pseuds/Nhuyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU? Fantasy AU (ft. daughter of noble Knight Laura Hollis, and magic wielding Carmilla)</p><p>Knights, Spells, Alchemy and Seduction Eyes.<br/>a.k.a. The Fantasy au no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Journey Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to jump the bandwagon and actually attempt to write something, even though it will probably never be read in a million years. But if you somehow miraculously find it, hope you enjoy it~

 

 

“ _Hurry!”_ I screamed as I sped through the forest on horseback. Blurry figures of tree branches mixed with the slight light of the sunrise began focusing into view as I continued galloping through a familiar path. The wind probably carried my voice back far enough to reach the others, but I wasn’t sure. “ _C’mon!”_ Gallops got louder and closer as I turned around to catch sight of two knights following me, around five meters back.

“We’ll make it Miss Hollis! Calm down!” one of the armored knights, who I’ve never met before yesterday, called from far behind the other knight. “Kirsch we _don’t_ have time to calm down! You do understand we’re gonna be on probation _again_ if _The_ _General_ catches us letting her out after sundown don’t you!?” The second knight, Danny, snapped back at him.

“Guys! You can worry about my father later, right now we gotta get back behind Guards’ Quarters so I suggest you both _hurry the hell up_!” I said as I dashed through the dirt path, leaving the knights to bicker. In retrospect, I should be feeling kind of guilty sneaking out again and potentially getting all of us in trouble, but after five years of doing it I guess it just became a new hobby of mine.

In the distance, a loud bell echoed through the forest, its metallic ring causing numerous flocks of birds to take up to the skies. “Oh crap.” I urged my horse to run faster as I came nearing a large fifteen-foot tall archway, leading into the entry of the castle. Normally people would stop and be taken aback by such massive and exquisite architecture, and I understand why they would. Atop of it being easily over four stories of golden engraved archways and marble floors and all that, the entrance bore the family seal- a golden lion. Quite a famous seal around these parts, but I don’t worry about it too much.

 I raced up through the main gate, the two knights following behind. “Perry!” my voice echoed as I ran into the common room. I hopped off my horse and made a run towards the stairs. The room itself was carpeted with bright red rugs that had golden lace along the edges leading up a staircase that split into two directions; one heading to the left wing and the other, the right wing. The walls were lined with unlit torches, and had glass windows with steel bars that resembled spiraling stems on the outside.

“Already on it Laura.” Out of nowhere a voice replied back, and I turned to see my nursemaid making her way towards my horse and bringing him towards the back door that lead to the stalls. She wore a neat white apron over a thin dress with puffy sleeves. Her curly red hair tied back slightly, draping over her shoulders and she took the horse by the reins. “Hurry dear, he’s already awake by now.” The knights came through and got off their horses and Perry made her way with them too. “C’mon Kirsch we gotta hurry!” Danny snapped at Kirsch, who was still trailing behind them.

 _God, sometimes I hate living in a place with so many stairs_. I was still running up the main staircase by the time the knights finally caught up with me. Making a quick turn to my left, I passed a hallway lined with an endless array of paintings hanging on either sides of the wall. I carried on down the corridor past other elaborate hallways until I neared a wooden door with a metal hinge and slammed into it, bursting my way into the room. “Here!” I said, panting as I let out large breaths. I looked up and saw a man clad in fine silver armor, with gauntlets and a helm at his side. On his chest was a symbol of a golden lion.

 

-

 

“This is the third time this week Laura!” His loud yet concerned voice boomed. “How am I supposed to trust you if you keep sneaking out past hours? And past your guards? _And_ never complying with my rules, rules that I keep to maintain order and your own safety?” He sounded desperate at this point and I couldn’t help but notice the hurt in his eyes.

“Father I told you, I’m not a child anymore! I don’t need my own personal guard or a set curfew, and all of this wouldn’t be a problem if you just _let me have time to leave the castle_!” I angrily replied.

Gerard Hollis, head of the Hollis Seal, leader of the Noble Knights Association, most renown _(blacksmith, marksman, knight, bowman, you name it)_ in the Silas region, and my overprotective father. Trust me he wasn’t always like this, he used to be worse. All his fame and glory used to get to his head until he was bested in a Kings’ Quest-by a woman. A woman who he would soon marry, and who would eventually be my mother. They led the Knights Court together for a few years before they decided to settle and have a child together. I shuddered thinking of their life together as some tragic fairytale but yet here I am. When I was two months old my father and mother went on a raid to assist our neighboring kingdoms, and they were unprepared for what their- _our_ enemies had in store. Their army had snipers around the base of their castle, waiting for our troops to show up. My father always said how it was a miracle that we’d won, but in doing so my mother had made a grave sacrifice. And that’s always how the story ended, no extra detail, just ‘ _your mother was a great hero, and I know someday you’ll be just like her’._ Gee, thanks dad.

“Well what were you doing this time? Hunting a troll? Finding trouble with a necromancer? Running into a dragon’s cave without even bringing-” he stopped abruptly. Making his way towards me, he went on to his knees to get a closer view of the slight scorched marks I wore on my clothes. “You went to see the dragon-LAURA! I told you never to go into the Dragon’s Keep! Before you know it you’re bound to get attacked by one of those damn fire eaters.” He shook his head and let out a sigh. “Laura I’ve told you countless times, I don’t want you to be put in harm’s way like this! Eventually you’ll be able to go out and about but now is not the time. Look, you’ve even got poor Kirsch scorched.” He gestured towards the new knight Kirsch, who was standing in front of the door next to Danny. “It’s alright Sir, uh, it wasn’t that much of a problem after Miss Hollis-” my eyes caught sight of his and I shook my head slowly to urge him to stop. “-after she was safely returned home.” He finished, scratching his head. “No big deal, Danny and I handled it alright.” He tapped on Danny’s shoulder only to be met with her glare. I mouthed _thank you_ and he returned with a light nod.

“Sir, we apologize for losing sight of Miss Hollis again, and we promise to increase our watches to ensure her future safety.” Danny said, standing firm. Gerard just sighed again, dismissing them into the common room. They shut the door and made their way; clanking boots could still be heard down the hall.

 “Laura I’m serious, you can’t just run around leaving the castle at late hours. _Especially_ without your guards. Danny’s one of the best guards I have and-”

“-‘ _and you only want the best for your only daughter,_ ’ I know dad. But I can’t just stay inside the castle my whole life when there’s so much more out there. All the knights come and go as they please and complete the King’s Quests and get to have their adventure! Why can’t I?” At this point I’m sitting cross-legged on the floor with my elbows resting on my knees and head in my hands. “I’ve had knights training for almost fifteen years and I’m turning 20 in less than 4 months and I am totally qualified for whatever the outside world has for me.” I give him a challenging stare. I probably sound like a whiney brat at this point but I don’t care. When I was a child I grew up watching as knights go out to do their deeds, discover new regions, and even head out of their way to battle and come with a thirst for more adventure in their eyes.

“How about this,” her dad sat down next to her, his voice deepened and his eyes looked dark and intense. He was getting serious. “I’ll lighten your patrol, your night hours, your curfew hours, and even your training-”

I couldn’t hold back my excitement as I suddenly wrapped my arms around him for an embracing hug, “really? Oh thank you, thank you thank you!” He chuckled and lifted us both to our feet. “Hold on now, I have one condition.”

“Whatever it is I’ll do it. Anything at all, just say so!” I was practically jumping in place, eager to find out what condition would lead to my soon-to-be freedom. “Anything at all…?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything.”

 

-

 

“YOU HAVE TO WHAT?” Lafontaine, the family healer practically yelled as they threw a vial into a bubbling pot.  Being an alchemist, they dove into witchcraft on a regular basis, so this wasn’t anything new. I remember first meeting them, and I addressed them as ‘she’ and they got pretty mad, saying, “ _if I can do witchcraft then I declare myself above those gender binaries the King set up.”_ I’ve had respect for them every since day one, and it’s not hard to see why. They were the first ever Alchemist to develop the powder to put anything and everything to sleep; from trolls to dragons to even the insomniac wolf packs. Long story short-they were a force to be reckoned with.

They turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, “you _are not_ going through with this Hollis.” They shook me back and forth until I freed myself from their grasp, “I have to Laf! It’s the only way to be able to leave on my own!”

“But _marriage_ Laur?” They threw a few more vials into the bubbling cauldron, “that’s even worse than being under house arrest. Do you even know who it’s going to be?”

“A prince from the Chaerting Kingdom, and technically I just have to _meet_ him with the intention of marriage, but I don’t have to _actually_ marry him. I mean who do you take me for? And he’s probably not a self-pretentious ass, but even I have my doubts.”

“Ooh. A prince, that’s not gonna be good.” They replied, tossing in some weird fibers and what looked to be a frogs’ leg into the liquid.

“And why’s that?”

“Please Laur, even I know you were never really the one to fancy young gentlemen.” They turned to smirk at me, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

“Wha- That is not true! I’ve totally liked..guys..before! I m-mean-” I stuttered, unable to process any words. Of all the times I couldn’t talk, _this_ had to be the subject.

“C’mon Hollis. I don’t need to be a seer to tell that you take quite a liking to your lady friends a little more than you think.” They winked and all I could manage was a slight, “you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Suit yourself, ignorant is bliss they always say…AH it’s turning blue!” they exclaimed as their pot of green liquid began slowly turning a shade of navy blue. I took that as a cue for me to leave, so I left them to their work and headed back to the common room.

I sighed thinking about what they said, and I know deep down they aren’t entirely wrong. I mean, sure I’ve never really paid much attention to all the young and relatively handsome knights that come to my fathers’ quarters from time to time. Hell, they payed me more attention than I ever gave them, and honestly it bothered me to a certain degree. They’d always try to flirt with me, bragging about their awards and achievements that they don’t realize I already got 2 years prior, or the fact that no, bringing a girl a creature you killed from your nights’ hunt isn’t really as flattering as you think.

I pulled out my pocket watch and saw that it was a quarter till noon.   _Has the morning gone by that quickly?_ Shuffling through the common room, I head back up the stairs finding the hallway plastered with pictures along the walls. I walked down the all-too familiar hallway and head into the room where it lead. My mother’s old work quarters. The same tight space filled with all of her old documents, and it still carried a sense of warmth around it. I sat beside her bench like I always did whenever I wanted to be by myself, next to the open window letting the sunlight shine throughout the entire room. No one dared enter this room out of respect and of authority. That, and they actually would never be able to find this hallway; Lafontaine was requested to enchant the hallway and make it “disappear” basically, to anyone outside of my father and I. They would feel nothing where the hall starts, but the continuation of the wall. That’s not to say it was impossible for anyone to get through, they would just need _very_ special permission to be able to get to this room. It was filled with her old notes and letters to other knights and nobles throughout the kingdoms. Don’t really want to get these into the wrong hands…

I look at the paintings sprawled along the corners of the room; her in armor bearing the family crest, the painting of her and my father receiving the Knights’ Honor, and one very unique painting unlike the others. This one had my mother in dressed in dark purple ball gown, her hair curled and done up royal princess style- jewelry and silk bearings included. Sometimes I question if she was ever actually a princess of the kingdom, it wouldn’t be that far off given my mother’s status.

After reminiscing a little longer, I decided that it’s time to leave and head back to my own room. I left the shrouded hallway and continued down to the next corridor leading to my quarters. I enter and am greeted by my bright blue and yellow walls, and my small drawer desk at the corner by the bed stand. I instantly head to the mirror resting on the other side of the bed and slowly analyze the mess of myself that I had made earlier that day- er, _night_.

“ah crapsticks.”

My journey suit for that day were ruined; my black tights were scorched and torn up and my dark blue tunic suffered from still loosening threads. _Notes to self, don’t leave to face a dragon without your armor. Or at least ask Laf to make you a fireproof outfit…that’d be nice._ I stripped from the burnt clothes and put on something more comfortable; my lavender nightgown with the floofy sleeves and the loose flowy material below the waist. I didn’t care that it was still noon and the sun was still very much shining, I just wanted to wear it. It was a gift from my mother when I turned 18. She made it ahead of time and seeing as to how her favorite color was purple, she designed it based off the gowns she’d wear to large and formal gatherings. Plus, I practically wore this around the castle every day and everyone knows better than to tell me to change into something more ‘fitting’ and ‘lady like.’ The last person to tell me so was our old serviceman who was hired by my father to keep me on top of my duties at age 10. I rebelled to the point he would end up with a broken arm and after a few weeks would resign from his position. Not my fault he was such a sexist d…dramatic person. No one after that told me what I could and could not wear for the sake of their own safety. _Go little me_!

After prancing and twirling around my room for a bit in my favorite nightwear, I left the room and headed down to the dining hall, only to pass by the group of knights in training. Young men merely my age taking on the call of arms, which usually meant that they were total a…attitude prone jerks. You’d think they’d be more chivalrous given their pre-knightly standards. Across the dining hall you catch a glimpse of Kirsch around with all of his old pre-knighted buddies, the Zetas, a title given to every young child accepted and given the pre-knighted status. Kirsch was the youngest to ever be fully knighted, despite still being in his pre-knight years. That angered a lot of his other senior Zetas who have yet to become official knights, but he was praised by the others for making so far ahead for his age. I honestly don’t know what my father was thinking, knighting him so early. _“He passed all the requirements. You should know this, being knighted yourself”_ he had said. I passed the knights test almost 5 years ago. Partially to screw with those that didn’t believe girls could still become part of the Knights Association, but mainly to uphold my mother’s standings. I have my own official seal and armor and everything, and of course I pissed off a lot of boys who couldn’t even become part of the Zetas.

For some reason the Zetas think that by befriending me, they’ll get their titles quicker. I mean just because Kirsch got his title earlier than the rest of them doesn’t mean he got it cause of special treatment. They still think they can outlast me in a standing duel, those obnoxious jerkfaces.

“Hey Laura!”

I turned to be face to face, er, face to armor with Danny. She was easily over 6 feet tall and with me slightly even reaching over 5 feet, face to face wasn’t possible unless I was sitting on my horse. Danny was one of the few girls to join the pre-knights, but refused to be associated with the other Zetas. I’ve known her since I was around 10 years old. When I first qualified to go into the knights training as a Zeta, she was one of the other 3 girls who had passed a few years before I got in. We were basically partners for everything and she graduated and got knighted 2 years before me. Because of her high standings and our close friendship, my father decided to make her my personal ‘bodyguard’ so to say, but she knows how I can handle myself…I hope.

“Uh, hey Danny. What’s up?” I couldn’t help but feel guilt bubbling in my stomach again as I watched her head towards me.

“Oh you know, running from mayhem, covering your arse from further trouble, and trying to get Kirsch to know that I refuse to be courted during work.” She looked over at Kirsch sitting at one of the wooden table with his buddies.

“Did he ask you to dinner again?” I asked, avoiding the subject of myself as much as possible.

“Mhm, every time we leave on patrol together.”

“I see.” She crossed her arms and gave me a glare and I couldn’t help but finally give in.

“Alright I’m sorry for sneaking past you to see the dragon again…” I looked at her to be met with another glare.

“And that I past the patrol squad by bribing one of your guys to give me their horse…” she made a waving motion, encouraging me to continue.

“ _And_ that I forgot to feed Scuffy before I left.” Scruffy was my pet dog. Well, A dog/blood-wolf hybrid. Highly dangerous but also highly adorable.

“Apology accepted. Now tell me this new ‘offer’ your father made you.”

“Huh? How did you find out about that already?” I stared at her and she just shook her head and chuckled.

“Lafontaine tells anybody anything if you ask them the right question.”

I grunted in annoyance, but even I knew that statement was true. They were the one that got me to the Dragon’s Keep in the first place, and I knew they had a reputation about information around the Castle.

“Well anyway, you know now so might as well tell you. He said he’d grant me my freedom around here, if that is, I agree to his single term and condition.”

“Which would be…?”

“Oh nothing big, I just have to…um…Marry someone.”

“MARRIAGE?” She was about to fall over if I hadn’t held her back.

“Shhh! Announce it to the whole world why don’t you? Yes! Marriage!” I angrily whispered to her, crouching low closer towards the table.

“This is crazy Laura! Tell me you have a plan that doesn’t involve getting married off? How is the deal supposed to work anyways? Who are you even getting married to? Have you even met them yet?”

“This Prince in the Chaerting Kingdom, nope never met him, and I don’t have a plan-this _is_ my plan. Technically I just have to meet him.”

“Laura you’re crazy! How do you even know if you’ll like this guy?”

“I don’t. My father said I have to meet him at least once, and place my judgement then. Good or bad meeting, I make the final decision. So it’s not like I’m totally jumping the notch here, but if it’s my chance to get the barriers in my life down, I’ll take it.” She stared at me in silence for a while before she finally replied, “that takes courage Hollis. And though I don’t totally approve, I can’t really place my say. But when’s this plan going to take a part?”

“Funny you should ask that actually…”

“Laura...”

“We leave in two days’ time. I’m to make my way to the Kingdom to meet the Prince, since he’s currently off on duty somewhere. By the time I arrive at the ceremonial palace he should be back there too. But the journey should take about a fortnight, and father dearest has arranged for you and Kirsch to accompany me as usual, but he doesn’t want me sneaking off again…”

“Alright. I’ll tell Kirsch, and I suggest you take some rest after this morning. You’re going to need it if we’re gonna be traveling for two weeks.” She stood up and waved a little, “seriously. Go take a nap or something.” With that, she smiled and made her way across the dining hall. I decided to take what Danny said into consideration, it’s been one hell of a morning. I head back up to my room and sprawl across my bed.

 

-

 

When I open my eyes, the room is dark aside from the slight moonlight creeping through the window. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I decide to travel down into the common room. On nights like this, I always find comfort in the one spot in the castle that catches all the moonlight. Creeping down the stairs, I head towards the back of the stairs down the main hallway and take an immediate right. There, I am faced with another dark hall leading into the ballroom. I slowly take a step into the large area, taking in its midnight view; the natural light bouncing off the chandelier, the shadowed patterns from the window rails along the floor and ceiling, the glistening of the moonlight of the marble floor, the quiet sound of nothing but my light footsteps and slow lax breathing. I begin to walk into the center of the floor and proceed to lay down on my back, staring up at the ceilings and all the lights that flicker from the lunar exposure. I’ve done this so many times, that it seems like second nature to do this in the middle of the night. I discovered this view when I was younger, and though I don’t necessarily remember how, but I do remember being really content laying along the floor.

After a brief instance of resting on the floor, I feel the presence of someone else and immediately bolt to my feet, staring at the far window to my right.  Sitting on the panel next to the large glass, I see a dark figure in an equally dark colored robe, wearing a hood that covered most of their head. They were perched along the panel, laying along it with legs stretched out, and leaning against the wall. I could tell they were staring out the window, but I couldn’t make out their face.

“Um…excuse me, but who are you? And why are you in this private ballroom?” Okay I admit, it wasn’t private but I had to establish that I was the one who had rights to this room at this time and I couldn’t let someone else be here. Especially in their creepy dark robes in the middle of the night, they could’ve been a serial killer for all I knew. Not that I was afraid or anything, I just like to be prepared for the worst.

And boy did I get it-well, _girl_ actually. The figure turned her view towards me and I immediately noticed that; a) she was a girl, b) a very attractive girl, c) the moonlight was shining on her face amazingly through the window,  d) she was staring directly at me. It seemed as if there was a spark in her eyes as she looked at me, and she proceeded to give a low chuckle.

“Sorry Princess, didn’t mean to intrude.” _Holy cow her voice sounds so nice…_

“Um..It’s no p-problem actually, and it’s Laura. I’m not a princess.” I managed, trying to focus on making proper sentence structures.

“Being daughter of Gerard and Isabelle Hollis, you might as well be.” She spoke softly, and turned to look out the glass again. I stood there for a minute shocked that someone would casually bring up my parents like that, especially my mother.

“So it looks like you already know who I am, so who exactly am I so lucky to be in the presence of?” I gave her a questioning look and crossed my arms. _Fine, she wants to play it this way?_

The girl took off her hood, revealing her wavy hair that drooped down past her shoulders. In the dark it looked pitched black, but I wasn’t quite sure. She had a defined jawline and had a face that practically anyone would’ve killed to have sculpted into a giant boulder or painted and put on a large scale tapestry. Her eyes were slim and challenging, and even in the dark I could see the slight twinkle they had as she smirked.

“I’m no stranger to the castle if that’s what you’re wondering. Actually, it seems like it’s time to take my leave.” She got off the glass panel and fluffed out her robe, making quite a scene of it if I might add.

“What? Does the ‘not stranger’ have a name?” Still confused by her presence, I stood my ground awaiting a response.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough _Princess_.” And a split second later, she vanished and in her place was a low dark plume of smoke. _Great, a sorceress found my midnight spot. Probably one of Laf’s friends._ There were a lot of unfamiliar faces in the castle, most were associated of our close Alchemist friend, and you never knew who (or what for that matter) you’ll find roaming about the castle. The rule was, as long as my father met them then they were free to move about as they wish-without disturbing the peace of course.

After such an… _unplanned_ encounter with the ‘not stranger,’ I figure it’d be about time to get back to my room and spend the rest of my night in bed. No point wasting time thinking about her, despite the mental image of her face in the moonlight… _No, not the time Hollis. Just go to sleep, you need to rest up for tomorrow._ Heading back up the stairs and into my room, I once again sprawl back onto the bed, pulling the covers over my head in hopes of achieving sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Pre-Journey Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's see how this works...

-

 

"I mean ish not sho bad afterr you shink about it for a while." It was late dawn. Kirsch, Danny and I were having breakfast in the pavilion. "Mrige shounds prrty nice." Kirsch was attempting to engage in the conversation with a mouthful. "Em I right?" 

 "Well still, I don't like it. How exactly is marriage the key to your problems again?" Danny said as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"See technically I just have to meet him for approval. I have no idea what my dad was thinking when he set me up with a prince, but apparently he wanted to join the knight's guard and didn't know how much experience he would further need since, well, he was raised with this kind of training. I guess my dad wanted me to test his skills by setting up a date, or he wants me to ‘get out’ more, ironically enough. And you never know, I might just like him." I smiled and took a bite of my bread, trying to picture myself in a ball gown walking down a large staircase with a prince at my arms.

 It wasn't really appealing since every time I thought of the prince, I couldn't picture one standing there. Cause in his place was the stranger I met last night. _God, why is she so wrapped up in my head? Probably cause I just met her yesterday and I mean, who wouldn’t think of them after something like that? Perfectly normal._

“Whoa there, Earth to Laura?” I was suddenly aware of Danny’s hand waving in front of my face.

 “Oh sorry.”

“Hm. Guess the whole getting together with a prince idea appeals to you. Day dreaming of your very own knight in shining armor Laura?” Kirsch kidded, but was met with a punch to the shoulders by Danny.

“Seriously Kirsch? I thought we’ve been over this. We’re our-”

“-Our own knights in shining armor.” I cut Danny off to finish our motto that we’ve had since we were children. “We don’t need saving.”

“Ugh I’ve heard that too many times now you guys. I just meant the idea of having someone there for you with unconditional loyalty sounds like a nice thought is all…” He said looking back down at his sandwich.

“Aw, don’t worry Kirsch, you’ll meet…uh..them someday.” I reassured. Kinda forgot who exactly Kirsch was looking for.

“Alright enough about the blistering romances, we have some news for today as well.” I looked over at Danny who seemed more stiff than usual. She reached down to grab a paper parchment from her side and put it on the table in front of me. “From your father.”

I grabbed the parchment and laid it out flat in front of me, skimming through the first few lines (since I know he always writes with beginning formalities despite whoever the reader is). I looked through until a line caught my eye; _‘…and will hereby be joined by accompanying sorceress for extra protocols._ ’

_Wait. Sorceress?_

 “Sorceress!?”

 

_Don’t tell me…_

 

“Yeah, I thought that too. I mean, you already have two knights on your side, not to mention yourself. What good would having a sorceress do? We don’t even know who it is yet, but we’re meeting her around quarter till noon in your father’s chambers to get…acquainted.”

  _Oh for the love of all that is good in this world please don’t let this be a coincidence._

“Well, I guess we better go now then!” I abruptly finished my sandwich and made my way towards the exit. 

“Laura wait!” I heard Kirsch call from behind, but I was already out the door, heading towards the main staircase. By the time I made it to my father’s hall, I was growing reluctant to go through his doors. Did I want to see her again, or not? _Well, too late now._ I pushed the his chamber doors open to find a dark figure in a purple robe in front of my father’s desk, with him sitting behind it. 

“Oh Laura, great timing dear. I figure you got my memo yes?” I give a slight nod as I keep my eyes focused on the figure in the robe. _Alright, it’s now or never_.

“Great! Well, um, this is Carmilla. She’s your new official body guard.”

The figure turned around and sure enough, it was her. She took her hood off and gave me a small smile, extending out her arm. Her eyes were sparkling and she raised an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you, _Princess.”_

- 

 

“I mean who does she thinks she is!” I angrily bit off a chunk of my biscuit as I raged to Lafontaine. “A _sorceress?_ Is that really necessary?” 

“Given your reputation Laur, I’m surprised he hasn’t thought about it a long time ago.” They threw what seemed to be purple mushrooms into the bubbling cauldron. 

“Wow Laf. Way to be supportive.” 

“Hey, cut the girl some slack. She has to deal with all of you three for the next two weeks. Wait what did you say her name was?” They were carefully pouring in a green extract of some kind into the bubbling cauldron.

“Carmilla.”

“What.” They dropped the entire glass of coloring into the cauldron and I could see the glass practically melting into the pot. “Ugh damnit.”

“Wait do you know her? I almost forgot to ask. I saw her last night and I assumed she was one of your acquaintances.”

“Wait, you saw her last night?” They raised an eyebrow. 

“Well I mean I was headed to my special spot and she was just there! Being all broody and...And-” _God, every time…_

“Alright, I get it. Lemme guess, the ballroom?” I gave them a confused look.

“Yeah…How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. Well, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll have a talk with her to make sure she isn’t out to eat you in your sleep. Well, violently anyway,” my face was full blown flustered at this point. Before I managed to say anything they began grabbing potion bottles off the shelf behind them, “actually, I’m just gonna have a talk with her. Alright Hollis, on your way to whatever dangers you have planned for today! Take this for emergencies. Don’t mess with draco-pyromaniacs.” They shoved two clear bottles of liquid into my arms and pushed me out the door, slamming it shut.

“Um…thanks...Laf?” I cried through the door. _Weird…_

I left Lafontaine’s chambers and headed back up the main staircase. _This seems like a good time to take a nap._ I made it down to my hallway, pondering Laf’s strange actions, but I decided to brush it off as usual Laf-ness. I opened my bedroom door to be greeted with a girl in a dark purple robe sitting on my bed. 

“Alright what the hell.” I crossed my arms as she looked up and gave me that smile of hers. “What gives you the right to be IN A GIRLS ROOM WITHOUT HER PERMISSION OR KNOWLEDGE?” 

“Geez, sorry Sweetheart, didn’t mean to stress you out.” She looked over and smiled again. 

“I’m not stressed!” I practically yelled. _Whoops, better tone it down a bit Hollis._ “And it’s _Laura_ , not _‘Princess’_ or ‘ _Sweetheart_ ’ or whatever else you plan on calling me.” I make my way towards my desk, slamming the door behind me to make a point. I looked over to notice how all she was doing was looking at me with…those eyes. Those deep, brown eyes that are bright even from this much of a distance away. I wonder what they’d look like up close, but it didn’t seem like it was hard to imagine. _UGH stop it Hollis! She is a hostile force who infiltrated your bedchambers and you are NOT going down without a fight!_ Suddenly more alert, I straighten up my posture and take a seat at the chair by my desk, directly in front of the girl, who for whatever reason, is still sitting at the edge of my bed.

“Well? Are you planning on staring at me all day or do you actually have some reason to be here?” I gave her a challenging stare and she seemed to focus abruptly, shifting her sitting position to be angled more towards me.

“Actually, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” She raised an eyebrow and I was slightly caught off guard. “Wait what?” _Wait, does she mean…_

“Staring at you all day. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”  _No, she’s definitely just messing with you._

“Well sorry to intrude on your… _staring_ or whatever _,_ but seriously. What are you actually here for?” She looked down and chuckled.

“Maybe I’m just here to look at you.” She looked up to meet my eyes. The twinkle is still there and her eyes are still such a deep brown like the night before, they seemed to glaze over and shine. Before I realize, I was staring right back at her for a period of time and abruptly look away, probably flustered.

“Alright enough fun and mockery, seriously, _why are you here??”_ I stiffened my posture once again, and give her a stern glare. _Not gonna distract me this time!_ She let out a slight chuckle before meeting my eyes again.

“Fine. I’m here because I figured, since I’m gonna be guarding you or whatever for the next two-ish weeks, why not get to know her-you, I mean why not get to know you…better.” She looked away and I was actually surprised by her double take.

“Oh. Um…Yeah. I mean, right. Of course…” She looked back up and our eyes freaking met again. _Are you serious? Are my eyes like...propelled into her line of sight or something??_ This time, I looked away, arms still crossed. 

“So _Princess,”_ she grabbed my yellow pillow from behind her and held it close to her stomach, “tell me about yourself.” I glared at her and snatched my pillow from her grasp, only to find her chuckling again. 

“Well...I mean…I don’t know?” I don’t know why I sounded so unsure of myself. Probably just getting distracted by _her_ presence.

“C’mon don’t hold out on me now. What happened to that confrontational attitude you had just a moment ago?” She tilted her head and slouched back onto the bed.

“Well I mean…” _Come on Laura just girl the hell up already._ “I guess I like sweets?”

“Sweets you say?” She actually sounded interested. 

“Yup. And uh…freedom, I guess.”

“Mm, didn’t take you as the rebellious type.” She sent a smirk my way, and at this point I’m not surprised.

“Oh sure, like you _totally_ didn’t have _anything_ to argue for growing up.” My turn to give her a smirk. She just replied with a slight scoff.

“Why, what naïve fool do you take me for? I at least had the decency to wait until I was of age to be independent enough to argue for what I wanted. Patience can get you pretty far _Princess_.”

“My God, will you _stop_ calling me that? What is the problem with my name? Is it that unappealing to you or something? Cause-” 

“No-no your name’s amazing,” she cut in, and I caught the concern in her voice, “but I mean, my names for you are way more amusing creampuff.” 

“Creampuff? What even is that?” 

“The Princess hasn’t ever had a chance to try such a delicious treat? Well put that down on our list as we make our way to the kingdom.” 

“Wait what?” 

“It’s a pastry Sweetheart, just…oh never mind.” She stood up and fluffed her velvet robe. “Just rest up alright? Don’t want you exhausted before our journey even starts.” With another smug look on her face, she heads out the door, leaving me still dumbfounded. _God I’ve barely known her for a day and I already hate her presence…_


	3. The Journey Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha...So the Journey begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god...Totally forgot about this to be honest...Well wouldn't hurt to write some more..At least I know the next chapter will be posted within a week..(Sorry if some of you actually were waiting for this...)

The castle was bustling with movement. It was a busy morning obviously, but still. I finished throwing in an extra pair of nightwear into my luggage. I checked to make sure all of my extra essentials were also packed; extra daggers in case mine break or gets lost (for whatever reason), extra gauntlets, an extra map (cause Kirsch is great and all, but he always ends up getting us all lost), and some extra snacks for the road. Satisfied, I head over to my armor stand within my closet. I pull out my breast plate and helm, setting them on the bed. I then put on my boots and strapped on my greaves, finishing them off with a tasset. I always preferred to wear light armor, with my height and all. I got suited in my breast plate and gauntlets and figured that should be enough for now. I packed away the remaining parts of my armor, and headed down to the common room. 

There, I could see knights of varying experience also begin packing for their individual journeys like they do most mornings. I notice Perry walking in with my horse’s rein in hand, and I immediately walk towards her. “Morning Per!” 

“Good morning dear. All rested up and ready to go?” She handed me the reins and gently brushed over my horse’s mane. “Cause Etienne sure is.” Etienne, my horse, was a slick golden-brown stallion. He was practically built for long endeavors. 

“Thanks Per, and good morning to you Etienne.” I patting him on the snout like I usually do whenever I greet him. He was a gift when I got knighted, and was with me ever since. 

“Well if that’s all, I guess I should hurry to make sure you have your lunches ready!”

“Perry, we’re going to be gone for two weeks.”

“Exactly! I had a bunch things prepared. Well, ‘prepared.’ You have to get Kirsch to actually prepare the meals. The boy isn’t always the sharpest tool in the shed, but he sure knows what he’s doing in the kitchen.”

“Alright, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” I chuckled at the thought of Kirsch preparing meals over a fire, but the thought suited him. I guess everyone has their hidden talents. 

“Oh speaking of, Kirsch is over in the dining hall with Danny packing some other essentials for the trip.”

“Oh that’s great.” C’mon Laura…ask her about Carmilla. “Oh, by any chance do you know where Carmilla is?” Perry perked up and gave a slight concerned expression.  
“Carmilla?” She asked.

“Yeah, she’s the assigned sorceress to accompany us for the next two weeks.” 

“Oh dear…Well um…” Perry looked off towards the walls for a moment before returning to face me. “I don’t know who exactly Carmilla is but I did see a new girl walking towards Lafontaine’s chambers.”

“Oh, you don’t know who-” 

“Oh! The meal preparations! I must be going, don’t want you starving on your journey. Well I’ll see you all in a little while okay? Tell Lafontaine I said hello, okay dear?” She patted my shoulders and started walking in the direction of the dining hall. Okay…Perry’s being weird too. I didn’t bother with it anymore as I started walking past the main staircase to Lafontaine’s chambers. I ask a knight in passing, Aaron I think his name was, if he could watch over Etienne as I searched for someone. He gladly took the reins and walked off towards the other knights. I love how nice everyone around here is, but why is everyone acting so weird every time I bring up Carmilla? I mean seriously she has been here not even two full days and she already has a name for herself. Typical. My thoughts were interrupted by a conversation I heard as I walked closer to Lafontaine’s chamber doors. It was crept open and I decided to knock. “Hey Laf-Oh.” 

Yup, there she was. Miss “broody and poofy” in her purple cloak shrouded over what seemed to be black laced attire. If not for her cloak she would’ve looked like a sea pirate. The wavy locks of hair resting over her shoulders as well as the side swept fringe complimented the idea perfectly. She turned and our eyes met, and she sent me a smirk as well. Typical…

“Well I can see that you two have gotten to know each other, yeah?”

Lafontaine, by the cauldron as usual, spoke up first. They seemed to be mixing a purple hinted liquid. “Actually, she came to me and asked if I could make something for communication back to the castle in case things got intense.” 

“Oh?” I turned my direction towards Carmilla who just shrugged.

“What? I can’t be too careful can I?” She said. 

“Oh. Well what did you think of Laf?” 

“Well I thought since Carmilla here has some tricks up her sleeve, I figured I can give her a potions book and some runes. She can totally just conjure this up and I’ll feed directly into this…” They threw vial into a slightly smaller pot and it puffed up in blue puffs of smoke. “…yeah, it’s pretty awesome. I’ve been working on it for a while and I finally got it. I just forgot to add an enchanted mushroom.” 

“Wow Laf that’s amazing!” I stared in awe until I looked over and noticed Carmilla’s shrug. Lafontaine then walked towards me and handed me a whistle. “Uh…Oh!”  
“Gee Hollis, didn’t think you’d forget about Falco.” They said, feigning a hurt expression. 

“What’s Falco?” Carmilla asked. 

“Who you mean,” Lafontaine answered, “Falco is the name of a messenger falcon that the specialized Hollis guard uses for emergencies. Specifically for bringing messages back to the Castle. She’s a rare sight, and only the most important and high ranking knights get to use one of the few whistles, mainly for emergencies too. It shouldn’t be taken lightly-” Lafontaine was interrupted by the sound of a shrieking whistle. 

In no time at all, a mirage appeared in the middle of the air, glimmering and blurred. Suddenly a figure of a bird materialized out of the mirage and before I knew it, a familiar golden falcon was perched on my outstretched arm. “Falco!” I cried as I ruffled her feathers. She nuzzled my arm and cried out slightly. 

Carmilla, baffled by what she just witnessed took a step back and got into what seemed to be a defensive fighting position. “Taken seriously huh??” She said to Lafontaine, who just chuckled. 

“To everyone aside from Laura here,” they said as they reached out to pet the bird. “She was always an exception.” 

“I can’t help it! She’s so adorable!” I ruffled her feathers again, feeling the silky smooth texture. “Well I know I can’t keep you long, so I’ll see you later Falco,” I said to the bird, who caw-ed back in response. I lifted my arms up and the falcon spread her wings and flew up, materializing into the blurred mirage once again when she met with the wall. The mirage eventually faded away and I took the whistle and wrapped it around my neck. “Thanks Laf!” I exclaimed as I encompassed them in a tight hug. Carmilla, who still seemed to be tense in shock, just rolled her eyes and settled back into normal a normal stance. “That…was something,” She said, patting down her robes. 

“Well that’s all I have for now,” Lafontaine said as they folded their arms, “Good luck you two, and if you need any more help, you know where to find me.”

“We will Laf, I’ll see you in a month or so, stay out of mischief!” I cried as I walked out the door. Carmilla followed slowly after. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you Lafontaine. Thanks for the items.” She said, and nodded in their direction. 

“Likewise Karnstein.”  
I couldn’t help but notice the familiarity of the exchange, but it was probably just Lafontaine being personable with everyone. I walked down the hallway with Carmilla slowly following behind. “So Princess, you ready for the ride?” I kept walking, and Carmilla sped her pace to catch up with me. “I am actually,” I replied. 

“Great.” The brunette said. I never really paid much attention until now, but she carried herself with such ease. Swaying her arms as she walks, throwing occasional glances my way like she can’t afford to look away. I don’t understand why she’s so interested in keeping me company and I also don’t understand why I can’t keep myself from looking at her either. Do I just like looking at her? Do I like her? But she’s…her. This all seems too foreign to me, yet strangely familiar. She just seems…off. Like she’s not telling me everything. Granted, she hasn’t told me anything at all, but still. 

We both continue towards the common room in silence amidst all the noise of clanking armor and chatter throughout the castle. Horses trotting everywhere, knights running about passing on a message from one to another, the Zeta’s beginning their trials supervised by experienced knights, teams heading out, it was a busy morning. The common room was even more packed since I came here earlier, more horse drawn wagons and gifts from other kingdoms were left by the front. I peered around trying to catch Danny or Kirsch in the middle of all these busy-bodies. I couldn’t find them, but I did find Aaron however, still with Etienne by his side. “Aaron!” I started walking towards him through the crowd, waving to get his attention. “Oh Laura! Hey,” he called back as I got closer to him. Carmilla struggled to keep up through the crowd, but managed to make her way towards us as too. 

“Thanks for watching Etienne, sorry for that short notice.” I let out a slight breath and brushed over Etienne’s mane. I overheard Aaron talk under his breath but couldn’t make out what he said. 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, um…I just said how beautiful Etienne is,” Aaron replied sheepishly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Oh thanks! He is isn’t he? He’s great with his endurance and speed. He’s really special to me…” I looked up and realized Aaron was staring at me and looked back at Etienne. “I’m glad you like him,” I said to Aaron. He gave me a smile and walked towards the middle of the crowd. 

“Well, there’s two possible explanations for this,” Carmilla said as she walked over to Etienne. I didn’t realize she was watching the exchange between me and Aaron.  
“One, you’re completely oblivious to his feelings,” she said as she patted Etienne’s mane. “Or,” she stepped closer to me and I couldn’t help feeling flustered by the sudden movement, “you are aware, but refuse to acknowledge them.” She smirked and took a step back into a more comfortable distance away from me. “What? No…no…I mean he’s really sweet and all…” I couldn’t help but stutter. God I hate it when this happens…

“Ah, so you don’t return his feelings,” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and I felt flustered all over. 

“It’s not that…I mean it is, but-“

“Hey Laura!” I turned to see I was interrupted by Kirsch, who was walking over with a bag slung over his shoulders. 

“Oh, hey Kirsch. Where’s Danny?” I asked, probably still flustered by Carmilla’s previous comment.

“She’s just finishing up some last minute packing. What about you? All set?” 

“Yup, just chatting with Carmilla here,” I gestured towards the brunette who seems to still be amused. 

“Oh! The sorceress yeah? Nice to meet you, Kirsch extended his arm to her, “I’m Kirsch, one of the knights.” She shook his arm and replied, “Oh, the early bird? I heard you graduated a year earlier than most of the other Zeta’s.” He smiled and just shook his head, “I mean yeah I did, but I still have loads more, like, experience to catch up on, y’know?” 

“Well, I see everyone’s situated alright.” We all turned to see my father coming towards us with loose armor and his sword by his side. “Alright kiddo, I guess it’s time for me to see you off.” I rushed towards him into an enveloping hug, “You be safe okay?” 

“I’ll try my best, but no promises,” I replied, breaking away from his grasp. “I’m going to help the others load up now. Wish me luck! I’ll be back in two weeks, tops.” He gave me a quick nod and watched as I run back towards the group. “Seeing his princess off? He must be worried sick.” I heard Carmilla say as she threw her bags onto the cart. “He’s just protective is all, he’ll be fine,” I reassured her. 

“Hey Laura, I’m gonna head to the kitchen and see if I can grab some more bread okay? Okay cool!” Kirsch yelled as he ran towards the dining hall. I giggled quietly and attached my spare journey bag to Etienne’s saddle. Danny was already finished with her preparations and was mounted on her horse Chestnut, named after the color of her mane and her favorite snack apparently. She trotted over to speak to the head guards in front of the main gate. I hopped on (with a lot of effort I might add) Etienne and slowly trotted towards Kirsch’s horse Alpha, who was going to pull the cart on our journey. He was a large, brown bulky stallion with a rigid mane and a white stripe running along his face. Wait a second. I turned to Carmilla who was still loading her bags onto the cart. 

“Wait Carmilla, where’s your horse?” I must have caught her by surprised, cause when she turned to reply her bag slipped from her grasp and fell onto the floor, spilling out a few runes and other stones from the bag. “And…are you packing stones?” 

She sighed angrily and rushed to pick them and throw them back into the bag. “Runes and Emblems princess, and as for my horse…” She finished throwing the stones back in and tossed the bag onto the cart. “…I should be expecting her soon.” Giving her a confused look, I just shook my head and went along with it. Why so mysterious, it’s just a question gosh…

Carmilla seemed to notice my slight irritation and just rolled her eyes and put her hands to her mouth. Before I knew it she let out a sharp yet thin whistle that echoed throughout the common room. Servants, knights and others alike stopped and looked in our direction. Suddenly aware of all the eyes on us, I turned away quickly and pretended to be busy. When I glanced back at Carmilla, she smirked and tilted her head. “Don’t like attention Sundance?” I could feel a blush rushing to my cheeks as I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sound of hooves coming from the main gates. 

I turned to see a black horse galloping down the brick entranceway towards the common room. The horse wasn’t as large or bulky as Alpha, but it sure was quick-galloping down the entrance in no time at all. The horse slowed down to a trot towards Carmilla once it passed the archway. “Creampuff, Midnight. Midnight,” she turned to face me, “Creampuff.”

Midnight trotted over towards me and Etienne, who let out a whiny and began trotting in place. “Wow I guess they get along quickly. She’s beautiful Carmilla.” She just sent another smirk my way as she mounted on her horse. ‘Well that’s everything for me. Shall we head on our way?” 

“Kirsch isn’t back with the bread yet and I think Danny is still speaking with the guards over there.” 

“Ugh. Can they hurry the hell up? I just wanna get this on with.” 

“Oh lighten up, I think I see Kirsch coming over now.” Yup, sure enough Kirsch was speedwalking out of the dining hall with baskets upon baskets of bread and other pastries in his arms. He didn’t even seem to be fumbling with all the baskets as he made his way over to the cart. “Danny! We’re ready!” I yelled over to Danny, who replied with a nod. I smiled as we all get gather to leave the gated entrance of the castle. 

“Okay team, let’s get this show on the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~queerycheery.tumblr.com


End file.
